1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement suitable for operating a semiconductor light source and provided with:
input terminals for connecting a supply voltage, PA1 input filter means, PA1 a converter comprising a control circuit, and PA1 output terminals for connecting the semiconductor light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention also relates to a signaling light provided with such a circuit arrangement.
Semiconductor light sources are increasingly used for signaling lights. A semiconductor light source has the advantage over a usual incandescent lamp in such an application that it has a considerably longer life and a considerably lower power consumption than the incandescent lamp. Signaling lights often form part of a complicated signaling system, for example, a traffic control system with traffic lights. Semiconductor light sources, in general, have the property that the operation as a light source is determined by the value of the current supplied to the semiconductor. The converter should accordingly, act as a current generator. A disadvantage of this is that a very high voltage may arise at the output terminals in the case of a defective semiconductor light source. If operation continues for a long time in such a condition, there is a risk of breakdown in the circuit arrangement, so that it becomes defective. Neither is the probability of short-circuits occurring a negligible one, with all the risks this involves.